Daughter of the Sea
by PercyJacksonsLittleSister
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl with a mysterious past arrives at camp? Will anybody survive the quest they go on? read rate and review. no flames. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Poseidon

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors note: this is my first story so don't judge me.

I wake up at 7am to the sound of my grandmother calling me. 'I need to get to school early,' I think to myself. I get up and splash my face with cool water, which I find refreshes me at any time of the day. Let me explain something. I was practically born in the water. I live for those summer days when I can look out my window and see my clear blue pool and have my birthday, which is in August. My birthday is right after school starts. So if you ever meet me and wonder, "Why does she love the water so much?" My explanation will be it's the last connection I have to my father. He abandoned me as a baby. Nobody knows why. Mom didn't even know why he left her. He just did. Ok back to this morning. I brush my teeth and hair, get dressed, eat breakfast and run out the door. When I get to school I see Daniel. If you think he can't walk or run very well, you've never seen him on pizza day. He says the cheese pizza is to die for. Personally I hate the schools pizza. I also hate eating fish. "It's like they don't feel pain to some people. Of course they feel pain! Just because they don't show it doesn't mean they don't feel pain." I was telling Daniel on the way to P.E. one day. He was agreeing with me, as usual. I'm not a vegetarian but he is. He says that if fish feel pain then all animals do too. But today was different. He looked nervous. I asked him if everything was okay and he said he just thought something smelled funny. It's true the food usually smells weird but I didn't smell anything except a rat. Or two. Kimmee and Paislie were following us, and whispering something like, "Sssshe"ssssss the one. I'm ssssssssssure of it." I was like, "What?" then they shut up. We were playing dodge ball and they threw a big red ball at me and Danny. Those weren't even allowed. Then I knew something was up. Later when we were in lunch, and I had refused to eat (it was fish stick day-ugh) Kimmee attacked us. We were in the office and I was crying because I got punched in the nose and Danny was unconscious. We got scolded and then I lost it and attacked Kimmee. I dragged her into the hall and we fought for a little bit. After that the water fountain exploded and I got hit with a metal piece. After that I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the first time, a guy who was so incredibly cute I couldn't help staring at, was feeding me pudding and some drink that looked like honey but tasted like Dr. Pepper. After that I slept a while and next time I woke up my reading teacher walked in. "Wow. Are you a centaur, Mr. Woodley?"

"Yes. And my name isn't Mr. Woodley. My name is Chiron. Tell me. What do you remember?" "Well, Danny and I were in the cafeteria and this hissing girl-" "A dracaena?" the blonde boy asked. "I don't know. Anyway she attacked me and Danny. Later I attacked her and the water fountain exploded. That's all I remember before I passed out." Chiron thought about this and told the boy whose name was apparently Will Solace to help me walk around a bit. When he grasped my hand I almost melted. He seemed to be glowing in the natural light. "I thought we were going to lose you. After we recovered you, there was a bite on your arm. Luckily, I was able to heal it with nectar and ambrosia. I should probably explain that by the way. You know those Greek gods? Well, they are real. They exist in the world around you. Your godly parent is most likely Poseidon. Whoa. Are you all right? You look pale." "What? Oh I'm fine. My name is Ariadne. Like the princess." "Cool name. Do you want to sit or keep going?" I wanted to sit but decided to press on. But later I almost fell so we sat down for a picnic in a clearing. "So, are you single?" Will asked me, looking nervous. "Yes. My grandparents – oh gods." "What's wrong?" "My grandparents, Gram and Pop will be so worried." I felt for my cell phone in my pockets but it wasn't there. "Where's my cell phone?" I asked Will. "It isn't really safe for demigods to use cell phones so we took it away. But don't worry. We contacted your Gram and Pop and told them you were in camp. They are fine. Unless it's anything like when Percy Jackson arrived. But I doubt it will. Just relax." "What happened to Percy Jackson?" "Oh um his mother got captured by the-" just then will stopped talking on account to a strong looking hand cupped over his mouth. "Dude. You're going to scare her. Shut up. Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I believe you are my half-sister?"

'Oh. My. Gods. A half-brother,' I thought.

"I have a brother? Great. Ok Dad. Any more surprises?"

"BROTHER! Who is the pretty green eyed girl sitting with Will?"

"Hey Tyson! That's your new little sister."

"SISTER! Yay I have a sister! I always wanted a sister! What is a sister?"

Everybody laughed then. "Tyson. A sister is like a brother but a girl. Got it?" Percy explained.

Then I got squished. I was out again but this time it was only for a minute. I woke up to Percy calling for Chiron, Will looking at me, and Tyson crying and yelling "OH NO! I broke sister." Percy and Will said "Are you okay?" at the same time. "Percy? Will? What just happened?" "You got a hug from Tyson. Go tell him you are okay. He is pretty upset." Percy said. "Tyson? I'm okay," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to my cabin and saw Will waiting outside. He looked like he needed to ask me something. "Hey," I said. "Hey. I need to ask you something." "OK. Ask away." "Uh.. Will you go out with me?" "Yes!" I say as I wrap my arms around him. He kisses me, on the lips, and we walk to dinner, which is barbeque. I give my sacrifice to the gods and pray to Dad and Aphrodite. To my dad I ask to fit in at camp and to Aphrodite I ask for me and Will to have a good relationship.

The next morning:

I wake up to Percy and a girl in the room and I only see Percy and Tyson. I say "Percy what are you doing?" "Oh good. You're awake. I am talking to my mom and stepdad. It's called iris messaging. Mom, Paul, this is Ariadne." "Hi Percy's mom. Hi Paul." "Hi. I am Sally." "Hey. You must be the one Percy was telling us about. You have the same eyes as Percy. Green as the sea." Green as the sea. I hear that a lot. _You have beautiful sea green eyes. Your eyes look as green as the sea... _ But it makes me sad so I run out of the cabin to go find Will. "Will!" "Hey Ari!" then he notices the look on my face and says "Are you okay?" I smile and say "It's nothing." I ask him how he is but a flashback set in to my sixth birthday when my father came to visit me.

"_Happy birthday sweetie. I love you SO much. I am so sorry I had to leave." Then I hear gasps around the room as people look at the resemblance between us. They mostly notice our eyes. They are the same shade of sea green and remind them of the ocean. "Is that her father?" "I thought he abandoned her when she was a baby." Abandoned, abandoned, abandoned….._

I look up at Will (I am on my knees now), tears flowing out of my eyes. He doesn't say anything, just wraps his arm around me. Then Percy walks up, looking kind of annoyed (probably because I ran off) but looks at me and his look of anger is gone. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Did somebody hurt you? If they did-" "No Percy. Nobody hurt me. I just had a flashback to last time Dad visited me. I was six and he said 'Happy birthday sweetie. Love you. Sorry I missed your life,' and left. Then everybody started whispering about my eyes. So when Paul mentioned my eyes being green as the sea, it made me think of Dad." "I am so sorry. I will be right back with somebody who knows what it's like. Okay?" I nod and he walks off. Then Will says "I'm sorry Ari." "It's okay Will. I just miss Dad. Do you know what it's like?" "Actually I do know. My Dad is Apollo. You have no idea what it's like to have your dad right there and not be there at the same time. But I still find a way to talk to him. You could try to iris message him. Here is a golden drachma. After you talk to whoever Percy is finding, go call." "Awe. I love you." "I love you too."

Just then Percy walked up with somebody I met when I was 12. She was on a quest she called it. I think her name was Annabeth.

"Hey Ariadne. What's wrong?" "Annabeth? Gods that's a surprise. Last time I saw you, I was 12." "YOU were the girl in the burger place?" "Yeah." "Gods I still think about you. How have you been?" "Good. But right now I need a girl to talk to. Alone." I said, looking at Percy and Will. "OH yeah. I know a place we can be alone."

We walked down to the dock and got on a canoe. "Can you steer this with your mind? I heard about the water fountain incident." "I can try." It turns out I can and we went out to the middle of the lake and talked for a while. Then I splashed Annabeth and she splashed me. Then we jumped in. I didn't get wet, which was strange. Annabeth noticed and told me it was normal for Poseidon's kids to be resistant to getting wet. Then I got us back in the canoe and willed it to the dock. I kept it steady so Annabeth could get out. Then it was curfew so we got to bed. Then I went to sleep thinking about Will…


	4. Chapter 4

I dream of the Gods on Olympus. They're arguing about something. "Poseidon. This girl was born while we were under the oath not to have children. You have already broken the oath with Percy Jackson. But another child is too much." _'Zeus'_, I thought immediately. "Zeus. I can't do any more for you. I named her after your favorite princess. What more could you ask? Wait. We must put this on a hold. Ariadne is here with us right now. She arrived sooner than planned." "Dad? Is it really you?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "Yes. I am so sorry that I missed you growing up. It is a law that our children be raised by their mortal family. I had hoped that Jenny, your mother would be able to take care of you. Unfortunately, she died shortly after you were born. I have blessed you by hiding you in the most mortal city I could find. But, I'm afraid it is of no avail. Monsters found you anyway." "Poseidon. Enough of this. We have important business to attend to," said a woman I guessed was Athena. Quickly I remembered to bow before my godly family (but I suck at curtsying). "Father, Lord Zeus. Lady Athena." Athena smiled at me. "Such good manners, my daughter has taught you I see. Welcome to Olympus." Then a beautiful woman glanced up from her fashion magazine and beamed. "Oh my goodness! Ariadne, I have great news. I have to tell you in private though. May I?" "Oh alright. But hurry back."

Then we were in the most beautiful room I had ever seen. "Wow. So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, hoping it was really great news. Aphrodite just laughed for a second. "I have made you and Will Solace a couple for a reason." "And that reason is…?" "Well besides the obvious love between you two, I sense power if you two work together. Tell me. Are you ANY good at archery?" "Are you kidding me? I couldn't hit a target if it was two feet away from me," I said, and that was the truth. "Will is an amazing archer and healer. He is the only one who took care of you. But your wounds from the dracaena bite were too much for him. He was so devastated that he couldn't heal you, he prayed to Apollo, Poseidon, and even me. We granted his prayers for healing and just in time too. If we hadn't had mercy when we did, the first god you would meet would've been Hades. So we decided to make you where you could always be healed, and Will where he could always heal you, just out of our good will." "Percy has warned me about you gods and goddesses. What's the catch?" "Oh fine. You have to go on a quest. The oracle will give you your prophecy and I trust you will understand it. Now off you go" Suddenly I was back in the throne room. "Was I gone very long?" "Only a minute. Now onto business. I understand you are enjoying camp," my father said. "Yes father. I love everybody at camp. They are so nice," I said. "Well I have an offer, and everybody seems to approve. How would you like to spend a week in my palace? You may bring a guest." Immediately I accepted then just had to think about who my guest would be.

The next morning:

I wanted Will to be my guest, but he couldn't breathe underwater. I wonder if I could get dad to make him breathe underwater, just for the week. Then I remembered Aphrodite. I had a quest. "Where is Chiron? I need to talk to him," I asked Percy when he came in at lunch. "He is in the big house. What do you need to talk about?" "Its… private. Sorry," I said and I really was sorry. Then I went to the big house to talk to Chiron about the quest I had been issued.

"So Aphrodite issued a quest?" "Yes. She said I would get a prophecy but-" Then a girl with red hair walked in. She said hey to everybody and I asked her about my quest (ON Chiron's orders) and she spit out green smoke and said,

"_Child of water, beware of the sky._

_Your life will be saved by a child of the sun._

_The son of Poseidon, to live or to die,_

_And the battle with monsters to be fought and won."_

"What in Hades was that?" I asked. "That was your prophecy," said Chiron. Then Rachel got a stool and sat down. It must have strained her. Chiron told me I had two partners to pick. I chose Will, because it said child of the sun. When I got back to my cabin and started packing Percy asked what I was doing. I told him I was issued a quest and had to leave in the morning. He wanted to go, and had a lot of experience, so I let him come too. I also told him I needed to IM Dad. He told me what to do and I called him. I told him I might not be able to visit immediately but I would call when I got back from my quest. Percy asked about the trip to Dad's house and I said he could come. It was for a week and I was allowed one guest. So it was settled. Then Percy called lights out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, Percy ad already gotten his things packed and was leaning over me. When I sat up, our heads banged together. "OW! Why were you leaning over me?" Percy put his hand on his head and said, "Hey. I was just about to wake you up. How did you sleep?" "Terrible. I dreamed of the quest. What would happen if you or Will died? I already lost my mother. I couldn't handle losing anybody else." I started crying and Percy put his arm around me and said, "Hey, don't cry. I won't die. I've survived this long. Now tell me, why are you so worried about Will? I thought you two were just friends." "Percy, remember when I got here? Will wasn't able to heal me. He prayed to every god and goddess he could just to heal me. They granted him a gift. Will would always be able to heal me, no matter what. I think there was more of a catch than the quest. I think he had to be willing to do something more than just heal. He had to be willing to- to give ANYTHING to save me. Even his life." I cried into his shoulder and he said, "Hey sis. Guess what?" "What?" "You are worth it. You are amazing. I would definitely give my life to save yours." Just then Will knocked on the door. "Percy. Ari. Hurry up!" so we got up and I got my things together, then we left. I said a silent prayer to my father as we left to the boat. 'Dad, wherever you are, protect Percy and Will. I couldn't bear to lose them." What I didn't know was that I was whispering the words to myself. Will looked up at me and asked if anything was wrong. "N-no. Why would there be anything wrong?" I was trying really hard not to cry just by looking at him. "You just started crying." Oops. "Oh. I am just tired. I didn't sleep much last night." I looked over at Percy and gave him a look that said, 'Do not tell him about the dream. He can't know. Not yet.' He gave a slight nod, but not enough for Will to notice. Finally we got in the boat. Percy took one look at me, and said, "Get some sleep. I will take first shift." As I nodded, I was already going to sleep. Then the dream started.

I was on Olympus again. This time, they didn't notice me. Poseidon and Hades were arguing over something. Hades was saying, "I can't help it if the girl dies again. It is the fates job to decide. I just make sure they stay or go, depending on if it is deserved." Poseidon was holding his trident, looking angry. "Hades. She died unfairly the first time. She knew she was a demigod. You wiped her memory clean because she was only dead for a day. Her memory is going to return, and not for the better. She will realize whose side she was on. If we cannot get Percy to convince her that Cronus' side was the bad side and that Zeus killed her because she would have made him win, she will side with Gaea. She is too powerful." Then both gods looked at me and said, "Come out child. What did you hear?" I was afraid to say anything, but I told them. They muttered something in Ancient Greek, and then I woke up in a cold sweat. "Percy, we have to talk in private ASAP." He seemed to understand it was urgent, or thought I was sick. It was probably a little bit of both. When we docked, I got some supplies and got Percy over to a dock, where I was about to say something when I got sick. He helped me sit down, and felt my forehead. "I'll go tell Will to get a thermometer at the nearest drug store. But I don't think it is safe to give you nectar until we know how high your fever is." I nodded, and Will returned with the thermometer. Percy said thanks and asked if he and I could be alone for a bit. When Percy took my temperature, it was 102 degrees. He said, "Yeah. This is probably just the flu. When it goes down I will give you some nectar." Then I told him about my dream. "Oh gods. This is terrible. Want me to iris-message Dad?" "Sure, but first, I need to tell you my suspicions. I think this girl is me. I wasn't at all surprised about gods, and I did feel like there was a fake memory of a few people. Kimmee, the dracaena, told Paislie, 'Thisssssssss issss the one.' And I was confused, but they weren't talking like evil. They were more talking like they found a lost family member, or friend. Oh gods. My head! Give me some ambrosia. My head feels like popping off." "Oh no. This is more than the flu. Hurry and drink this. This might be after effect of the dracaena bite. The nectar and ambrosia must have worn off." "Just give it to me. My head is splitting!" HE gave me the nectar and when it wasn't a lot better he gave me a square of ambrosia and got me to Will. Nothing helped, and I was afraid I would die. Then I collapsed. Before I passed out, I heard Will saying, "Ari! Oh gods!" Then I heard Percy say, "I-I don't know what happened! Apollo, help us! Dad? What are you doing here?" Then everything went black and silent. I woke up to see two faces over me. "How long was I out?" Percy said, "A few minutes. Ari I have to tell you something about-" "Where is Will?" "He is over by the ocean. Don't try to get up. You almost died." I ignored him, and Dad helped me over to Will so we could talk. "Hey Will. Are you okay?" He looked up at me, and I could tell something was wrong. "Apollo came. He said it wasn't my time to heal you. Percy said you had gotten this sudden headache, like your head was going to fall off. When the nectar and ambrosia didn't work, I didn't know what to do. I broke down when Apollo told me I wasn't supposed to heal you yet. But he did say that this would happen again. He said I would know what to do." "Hey it's okay. I'm fine now. Let's keep going. But we can't go by plane. We have to go by land or go by boat."


	6. Chapter 6

We took a train. Percy said this was kind of like his first quest. He and his friends had to go to the underworld and they took a train. The only problem was, I got motion sickness on trains. I hadn't told Percy or Will yet and I had a feeling this was going to be a long ride. "Uh, Percy I have to tell you something. But I also have a question." "Sure sis. You can ask me anything." "How did you get back from your first quest? I think that will be important." I faltered at the answer he gave me. "A plane? That is dangerous for a child of Poseidon. Plus, the FIRST line of the prophecy is _Child of water, beware of the sky._ Do you think we would be able to get back any other way?" He thought for a minute then got this goofy grin of his face. "I got it. We could shadow travel." When he saw the confused look I gave him, he explained that shadow travel was something his friend Nico DiAngelo could do, being a son of Hades and Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's dog could do, being a hellhound. I chose Nico, mainly because I didn't want to ride a dog. Then I excused myself to the restroom. Hopefully the boys couldn't hear me in there as I suffered through my motion sickness. When I came out, Will was up and we had almost arrived. Will got his concerned look on his face and asked me if I was alright. "Yeah. Why?" "You look pale, Ari. Do you get motion sickness?" I hesitated, and then admitted I did. "But as far as I know, it's only on trains. I have never been on a plane. Listen, I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest." I hate being in high places, so a plane being miles in the air would've been too much. I didn't really think I could sleep, but I leaned on Will and fell asleep fast. I dreamed of Tyson, in my father's underwater palace. "Hey Tyson! It's Ariadne." "Sister? Where sister? I miss you." Hey. I am on a quest, in a train. We are probably in New Jersey by now. We are about to get off, but tell Dad hi for me!" Then I woke up. We got off at a train station in New Jersey. How did I know? We had to go somewhere called Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Percy looked nervous, but kept going. I think he had been here before. When we walked in, this lady with her hair wrapped in a towel and her eyes covered by dark sunglasses greeted us. Percy looked at her like he was remembering what happened on his first quest. I was wary of her because of Percy. But when she spoke, I relaxed a bit. Her voice was soothing. She told us to go outside so she could take a picture. Then Percy stiffened and said, "Actually, we just need directions." "Oh, no dears. It is no trouble to take a simple picture," she said. But while every nerve in my body was telling me to run, I stayed. "Percy, what is going on? Who is this lady?" "It's Medusa. I fought her before. We can't look directly at her." He uncapped riptide and I took out my sword. "Now dears, there is no need for weapons. I only want a picture." Her voice was amused, not scared. I said, "You don't fool us. Now let's get this over with fast." I swung my sword and cut her head off, but I had to use the ocean water to scatter the remains as they started to reform. Percy and Will just looked at me. "Wow Ari, that was better than any girl I have ever met, other than Annabeth. Right Percy?" "Yeah. My baby sister can fight!" I was pretty sure I was blushing, but we left with the head, and a blue and green pearl that was beautiful. We got on a bus and rode for a while, but stopped at a hotel to rest. The next morning we were off. I iris messaged Chiron and told him how our quest was going, and about medusa. He didn't seem surprised at all about medusa, but more at the sight of my sword. He had known this sword's previous owner. I thought that was strange, because this sword didn't seem like the oldest sword ever. But then again, neither did Chiron and yet he had trained Hercules. We said goodbye to Chiron and I grabbed Will and Percy's hands and pulled them to the nearest convenience store. I was craving some candy. "Okay, we have a limited amount of time before we have to move on, so buy what you want fast," I told them as I headed to the candy isle. Percy followed, and got a fun dip and Snickers. I got a Kit Kat and a fun dip. After we checked out, and ate our candy, we got on a bus to southern New Jersey. We talked about a plan for the remainder of the quest, and I got bored and went to sleep.

Percy's POV:

After we talked about our plan, Ari went to sleep fast. "How does she do that? She is 15, not to mention active. Seriously, I am starting to wonder if she bathed in the Styx. I sleep a lot too, but I am invincible." Will nodded his head. "Yeah. But it's cute how she puts her head on my shoulder and cuddles." I just laughed. "Yeah, but if she's anything like me, she will drool. But it would be cute if she did that to me, since I am her brother." Then she opened her eyes, and said, "Did what to you Percy? Lean on your shoulder when I sleep? And what's that about drooling? I do not drool." "How long have you been awake?" "The whole time. Why?" "No reason." Man, she is a good eavesdropper.

Ariadne's POV:

So I faked being asleep. Whatever. When we got to our stop, we got on a train to Las Vegas. This time we got seats that didn't have armrests. It was long ride so I laid down on the empty side and went to sleep. My dreams were not pleasant, so I will not bother telling you what they were. When I woke up, Will was asleep and Percy was looking bored. "Hey Percy. How far away from Vegas are we?" "Oh, about an hour or so away. So how did you sleep?" "Ok I guess. But the dreams were bad. This lady made of dirt was talking to me as if I was her servant. But I was like, 'Why would I follow you? You're made of dirt.' So yeah she got out of my dreams then I woke up. But altogether I slept pretty good." Percy gave me a strange look, but said, "Ok, well you were asleep for a few hours, so I slept a bit and Gaea spoke to me too. She said you were her servant for a while. I don't know where she got that idea." Then a scene flashed through my mind. "Oh gods, not another flashback! I hate these!"

_I was in my room, and my parents had just said goodnight. I heard thunder, and then a guy was in my room, a foot away from me. I wasn't complaining, because he was hot, but he was in my room without permission. I knew who it was though. "Apollo, what do you want? I was about to go to sleep." "Sorry Ariadne. I'm here on orders from your father and uncles. They have to tell you something important." "Isn't that Hermes' job?" "Hermes was busy. Besides I need to take you to them. Want a sports car or a chariot?" "Gods Apollo, you know I hate the chariot. I am terrified of heights. I can't stand being higher than a couple of stories off the ground. It isn't safe either." "As long as you are with me, nothing can hurt you. We need to go now though sweetheart. There is a deadline. But we have enough time for me to come up with a poem! Let's go sweetheart." "Apollo! Do not call me sweetheart. Now let's get to the sports car." "OK. Are you driving or should I?" "Uh, you drove last time. It's my turn." Then we drove into the sky._

"Gods, Will and Apollo are so much alike. I can't believe the resemblance." "What?" Percy looked confused, and Will woke up. "Nothing Percy. Just a flashback."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy kept asking about my comment of Will and Apollo. I told him my flashback, and he seemed to understand where I was coming from with the whole sweetheart and sports car sun thing. I was glad, because I thought it was crazy. I didn't know what to think when we reached the casino/hotel. I was compelled to go in, but Percy stopped me. "Why can't we go in? It looks like a great place to rest. Plus, there's a waterslide! Let's go in for a minute okay? Then we can leave," I said. Percy shook his head. "No Ari. We can't go in. They'll trap us. I was here before. You go in, and you can't get out. We are NOT going in. Now let's find another place to rest." I nodded, and we kept going, but I really wanted to go in. I got an idea that could get us in. "Percy I don't feel so good. I'm not sure I can make it any farther." Then the guys turned around. "Really? You were fine a second ago. Do you want to sit for a while before we go on?" Then I really didn't feel well. We went to the nearest bench, and I sat down. Will felt my forehead, and said, "Well, you are a little warm. Take some nectar." I nodded and drank the beverage. It made me feel a little better, but I was sweating now. "Percy, we have to get her to the nearest hotel. I don't want to go to the Lotus Hotel/Casino, but we don't have much of a choice." Percy agreed, but didn't look happy about it. We went in, the boys supporting me. "Excuse me sir. We were wondering if we could get a room for our friend here. She seems to have gotten sick," Percy said. The bellhop looked up and said, "Welcome to the Lotus Hotel/Casino. Here is your room key for the top floor, presidential suite. Enjoy, and I hope your friend feels better. Oh and here are your game cards, good for everything in the casino." Percy said, "We just need a room. But thanks anyway." We went up to our room and I looked out the window, and immediately, I felt worse. "Oh gods, we are so high up. Percy, I can't handle this. I am going to go to bed, away from the window. I am absolutely terrified of being this high up!" So he helped me onto the bed, and asked Will if he knew what to do for her. "Honestly, I think rest is the best thing for her now. If she feels better when she wakes up, we can get out." Then I drifted off to sleep. I didn't sleep deep enough to have a dream, but I woke up, and felt a LOT better. "Okay guys. We can go now. I feel better already." I realized I had only slept ten minutes, but I was ready to go. We went outside, and Percy looked relieved. It had only been a couple of hours. I didn't know where we were off to next, but Percy went into an alley and iris-messaged Apollo and asked him for a ride. Then we saw a bright light and Percy said to look away. I was willing to but when it died down, I saw a man who was very familiar, but about Percy's age. I realized it must be Apollo, god of the Sun, oracle, poetry, and music. He looked happy to see everyone, especially Will. "Hey Will. How've you been? Written any good poems?" Will said he wasn't a poet, and asked if we could just get a ride. Then I told Will he was being rude. "Hi Apollo. Long time, no see. How are you?" Apollo said he was good and he could get us a ride pretty fast. "Where are you headed?" I told him, and he said, "Fine. Who's driving?" I volunteered, and everybody looked at me. "What? I can drive the sun chariot. I have driven it before." Percy look really surprised at that. "You have? When?" I didn't remember when the last time was, but I was around fourteen. Apollo changed the chariot into a station wagon, and we were ready to go. I took the driver's seat, and Apollo took the passenger seat. Percy and Will took the back. I checked my mirrors, even though there was no need for them. I started the chariot and we took off. Apollo was giving me advice that wasn't really helpful, so I just ignored some of it. But I did have to keep telling Apollo to stop calling me sweetheart. He agreed after the fifth time, and then we were in L.A. so we got out. We said bye, and left. We were headed to some studio, where we would apparently find the entrance to the underworld. A man was there, whose nametag said CHARON. He greeted us and we walked into the boat to the underworld. We rode to the palace, and got off. I had a feeling we were going to see Hades, but we might not come back. I started getting nervous, because I had seen the judged, and they were the same ones there judging some other people. They were obviously in a bad mood, because so many got punishment. I am glad I got Elysium for a day at least. When we got to the palace, I was amazed! It was so close to being the Olympian palace, I was sure we were at the wrong place. The only reason I knew we were in the right place was the fact that it was black, and made of skulls too. "Wow," I breathed. Percy nodded. We started in, but two skeleton guards stopped us. Percy showed off Riptide, and I showed of my water sword, and they let us go on. We saw hades and Persephone almost immediately. I did my best to curtsy without falling, while Percy and Will bowed. Hades was first to speak. "Welcome to my palace demigods. Percy Jackson what a surprise and I see you have brought your sister with you. Will Solace, I see you have become a healer! Well done. Now that we are over formalities, what do you want?" I spoke up and said, "Lord Hades, we are here on a quest. I was told I had to come here during the quest. If you have a message and that is why we are here, we are ready to receive it." Persephone said that I was just adorable, and that they wanted me to come because of the prophecy that was long needed to be fulfilled, and that there was to be a duel between Percy and me. "A duel? Why would there be a duel? We have nothing to fight about," Percy and I said at the same time. Hades just rolled his eyes and told us to take out our swords. After we got out our swords, he said begin. I acted like it was swordplay class. I was really good, and I think that surprised Percy, but he didn't let his guard down. I was sure he would win, so I decided to use the water. It spread over the sword and in a few seconds, I had a water sword that even Percy couldn't resist stopping to admire. "Keep moving Percy. Never let your opponent distract you from the goal. Isn't that what you told me on my first day in class?" I was having fun, but Percy looked worried, and I realized, I was too good. The prophecy said Son of Poseidon, to live or die. I stopped and said, "Are you okay Percy? You look tired." He nodded, but I was still worried. What if he died? "You have to sit down. You look like you're going to pass out. I sheathed my sword, and he capped Riptide. I asked Hades, "Is this what you wanted? Did you want Percy to die, just like everybody else you've taken away from me?" Will tried to hold me back, and he did for a while, but I broke free. "You always do this to me. You took my mother. You almost took my grandfather. You will NOT take Percy. Not my brother. He and Will are the BEST things that ever happened to me." I know cliché, but I was really mad. I walked over to Percy, and gave him some nectar. When he was strong enough, I told Hades we were leaving. I had enough of Hades and his tricks. "Ari, it's not a good idea to walk out on a god, especially Hades. If you get on his bad side, he can take everything away," Percy said. "I don't care. He made me hurt you, which I would never do on purpose." After we left and got out of the studio, we called Nico and Mrs. O'Leary. We shadow travelled to New York. Then I got that splitting headache. Soon I passed out, and had a terrible dream.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't remember what happened in between the headache and the passing out, but I DO know that when I complained of the headache, Nico got REALLY worried, like he knew what was happening to me. After I passed out, I saw Charon. He said, "Back so soon? And this time you are dead. Where is your drachma?" "What? I- I'm not dead. I just passed out. That's all. I c-can't be dead. I haven't finished my quest! It's not fair." Charon just rolled his eyes and told me he had heard the whole it's not fair thing before. Then I saw Nico and I took his hand. He led me out and then I gasped for breath. "ARIADNE! You're alive! You… you were dead, but then you breathed. That's not possible," Percy said. Then I was really confused, because I didn't think I was dead. I thought I was just passed out. "I really was d-dead?" Will nodded; Nico just looked at me like 'Duh.' And Percy was walking to the ocean, his head hanging at his shoulders. I ran to catch up with him, and asked if he was okay, but he wouldn't talk to me. All I saw was a tear fall from his face. Then I stopped him and said, "Percy, are you crying?" This time he talked to me and said, "No, I just have something in my eyes." "Percy, tell me the truth. You can wait until we get to the beach, or tell me now. Whichever is more comfortable, I don't care but we NEED to have a private moment." We ended up waiting until Percy could get a boat so we could really be sure we were alone. "Percy, are you okay?" Percy broke down crying, and I got to the other side of the boat, and put my arm around him. "It's just, you were dead, and I just met you. You're me baby sister. I couldn't handle if you died. It would be like losing Annabeth. You two are the best people in camp." That last part surprised me. "Thanks. I DO have a question about Will, though. How did he take it when he found out I was dead?" I hesitated at the last word. I still couldn't understand how I was dead. I didn't feel like I was dead. Percy said, "He did his best to heal you, but you died for a minute, and Nico had to bring you back." He choked up a bit when he said I died and Nico had to bring me back. "You don't have to talk about it. Want to go swimming?" He nodded and we jumped in. "Percy, do you think I will pass out again?" "No. Well, I hope not. It took a lot of Will's energy, and it must have been hard on you when you found out you were dead." I didn't say anything, I was just happy to be in the water. I let myself get wet, and I really enjoyed the coolness of the salty ocean water. When we got out, I was wet, Percy was dry, and he told me I just had to will myself not to be wet anymore, and I did. When we got back, Will was setting up camp, and some girls in silver were here. The one that looked like a Goth walked up. "Hey, I hear you were dead. Is that your first time being dead, because from what I heard from Will, you had been dead before this too. Oh, and my name is Thalia Grace."

**A/N: sorry this was such a short chapter. I had writers block, and a lot was going on in my family and school started. Overall, it was a VERY busy week!. But did you like where I ended it? Review please! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

After I introduced myself to Thalia, we chatted, and Thalia asked if I wanted to join the hunters. I said no. "Why not? You get to be immortal, and all you have to do is swear off boys." "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend and I could never give him up," I said, taking Will's hand. Thalia just shrugged, and then we started a campfire so we could make s'mores. We talked about the quest, but I didn't talk about the prophecy. But I did remember the dream I had the night before the quest. "Will, can I talk to you in private? It's kind of important," I said. He nodded, and I took him where I THOUGHT nobody could hear. What I didn't know at the time was that some of Gaea's servants were listening, ready to show Gaea my weakness. I told Will about the dream I had. (A/N: I never showed you because I couldn't think of what to do, so here is the dream now.)

_I was in a forest, where Percy lay, bleeding and unconscious. Will was trying to heal him, but it was taking a lot of his energy. Then I saw something stranger than that. I saw… myself. I was lying there next to Percy, my wounds closing in my sleep. Then Percy stopped breathing. I coughed and woke up, and saw Percy. I tried to say something, to ask if Will could fix him, but my voice wouldn't work. I started crying, and then I saw Apollo where Will was. Percy had gotten hit in his weak spot. Now he was dead. _

_Then the scene changed. Percy was alive, but Will was in Percy's place. This time I was fully awake. I cried out to Apollo, but it was no use. Then I heard the same sleepy voice I heard before. "Ariadne, you can join me or live out these scenes. Zeus killed you, and he may kill you again if you aren't careful. If you help me, I will spare you, your pesky older brother, and your boyfriend. Nobody will get hurt if you join me." I knew right away it was Gaea tricking me. I refused, and Gaea told me to beware, that she would get me one way or another. Then I woke up._

By the time I finished explaining the dream, I was looking at the ground, only letting a few tears fall. I wiped away the tears and was about to say something when I heard Percy yell for us to get over there and help. I drew my sword and ran to help them. As it turned out, they were being attacked by-

Percy's POV:

"-stymphalian birds! This is bad, very bad," Percy said. "I have seen these. They are nearly impossible to get rid of. Thalia, do you know what to do?"

Thalia shook her head. I was starting to get desperate. Then I noticed Ariadne get the water and disintegrate all the lower birds.

Then she yelled, "Percy, get out of here! I'm going to stop these birds! I know what to do!"

"Ariadne, you can't stop these birds alone. They are nearly impossible to kill. I'll stay and help you! I won't let you die," I yelled. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"You have to trust me on this! I've fought these birds before. Now, go!"

I finally agreed, and when I left, there was a rumbling and the ground shook. I ran back to see what happened, and all the birds were dust. She didn't see one start to reform, but I did. I dived in front of Ariadne, and got hit in my weak spot. Before I blacked out, I heard Ariadne scream in pain, then it was silent.

Will's POV:

When I heard the scream, I ran for Percy and Ariadne. They were bleeding, and I yell for Thalia to message Apollo. She came to ask why, but when she saw Percy and Ariadne, she didn't ask.

After about five minutes of healing on Percy, I moved on to Ariadne. I admit, when I saw her, my heart broke. She looked so lifeless. I did my best to heal her, and I couldn't do as well, but she woke up. I was tired, but relieved. Then she saw Percy. He hadn't woken up yet.

"Percy! Oh, Percy, wake up. Wake up! I can't lose you. You and Will are the best things that ever happened to me."

She was crying as she said these words. Then I saw Apollo. He walked over to me and said, "Hey, you need to sleep. I will take care of Percy."

I nodded, but instead of sleeping immediately, I went and pulled Ariadne aside, and we had a make-out session. She messed up my hair, and I pulled hers out of the ponytail before Apollo turned and saw us. He just laughed. We turned red when we saw him looking at us, but he just shrugged, and said Percy would be up soon, but that I needed rest. So I went to the campsite and passed out.

Ariadne's POV:

Soon after Will left, Percy woke up. When he sat up, I ran over to him and hugged him. I couldn't believe Gaea had done that to him. It didn't seem fair.

"So, Percy, what do you remember?" I asked.

"I was protecting you from getting hit by the Stymphalian birds, and I passed out. That's pretty much it," he answered.

I nodded, and told him Will was sleeping and that we should too. I helped him over to our tent, where Thalia was sitting, waiting for us. She got up, and hugged us.

"Thank gods you're both okay. I was so worried! Get some rest. We have to go now, for Artemis' special assignment."

I nodded, and put Percy down. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I won't take time to explain my dream, because it was mainly Gaea saying "I told you so."

**A/N: what do you think? Better? Dramatic? Action-y? A little of all? Give me your comments and favorite please! K bye! C you all next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV:

When I woke up, my head was pounding, and my weak spot felt sore. I saw Ariadne and Will chatting, and decided to leave them alone (for the most part). I DID however tell them I was awake. They nodded and went back to their discussion, but a bit more quietly. I didn't pay attention, but instead got up and saw Thalia and the other hunters camped out nearby.

"Hey Thalia. What happened?" I asked.

"Percy, you're finally awake. You sort of got hit by a Stymphalian bird that was aiming at Ariadne. I thought you were indestructible. Anyway, before the bird got destroyed, Ariadne got hit on her right shoulder. Her wound wasn't as bad as yours and Will managed to heal her. Apollo came and healed you. By the way, Artemis wants to see you."

I nodded and walked into the tent Thalia pointed to. I would've knocked, but it's a tent. When I got in, Artemis told me to sit down, which I did gratefully. (I was getting dizzy.)

"Percy Jackson, you did very well in protecting your sister today. If it were not for you, she might have died. You didn't die when you got hit in your weak spot, but you came close. I have told my hunters to respect you, and if you need help, they will help you if it is possible."

At first I was shocked, but I spoke up. "Thank you Lady Artemis. This is very generous of you. Is there any way I could get an iris-message to Annabeth? If word got to camp somehow, and there is no doubt it did, I want to assure her that I'm okay."

My voice cracked at the last sentence. I really missed Annabeth, and didn't need her thinking I was dead. She would be sad, then mad that I didn't tell her I was okay. Plus, she needed to know what Ariadne did to stop the birds. Artemis nodded, and told me that Thalia could find a hunter to get the rainbow for the IM. I thanked her and left.

"Thalia, can you help me find I hunter who can make a rainbow for an iris-message? I need to call Annabeth," I said.

Thalia took me to a cabin that was glowing and changing colors. I took a deep breath (who knew what would happen in there. After all these WERE hunters who had sworn off boys forever.) and entered.

"Excuse me, uh-"

"Rain," she said.

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Rain. Let me guess. You need a rainbow for an iris-message?" she asked me. This girl didn't seem like the type to be a hunter. She was kind of- what's the word? -spunky. But then again Thalia was a rebel, so I didn't judge Rain.

"Yeah. Can you do that for me? It's really important," I said.

She nodded and got to work making the rainbow. First she set up a flashlight, then a mister where the flashlight would shine through it to make a rainbow. Then she got out a Golden Drachma.

"Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth Chase," I told her.

She went on with the ritual, and Annabeth's face appeared in the rainbow.

"Hey wise girl," I said.

"Seaweed brain, you had me so worried! There is only one way you could've gotten hurt. You got hit in your weak spot. But who would know? I never told anybody, and you didn't tell anybody," she said.

"Wise girl, please, don't talk so loud. There's a hunter in the tent. But anyway, it wasn't a person. It was a Stymphalian bird. It was after Ariadne, but where did they come from?" I said, hoping there was nobody with her at the moment.

She just thought and said, "I don't know. But are you on your way home? We need you at sword fighting and there's nobody to argue with in Greek lessons, but we did get a new demigod. She hasn't been claimed yet, but she probably will at the campfire tonight. How far away are you? I have a feeling this one might be another sibling for you, but you can never tell." She said that all in one breath, and it surprised me.

"We are in Tennessee, but we will be there as soon as possible. I don't like doing this, but we might be forced to go by plane if we don't get there in time. Tonight is the Solstice, and that's our deadline to get back. I will talk to Will and Ariadne," I said. "I should probably go now; Rain is giving me a look."

"Okay. See you soon, Seaweed Brain." She smiled and I swiped my hand through the screen.

I left, and talked to Will and Ariadne about the plane.

Ariadne's POV:

When Percy mentioned the plane, I kind of hyperventilated a little bit. I knew it wasn't safe for children of Poseidon to go by plane, and Percy said that was our only choice. So we had to go by plane.

I admit, the ride was fine, but we did hit quite a few spots of turbulence, and Percy looked as bad as I probably did. Percy was green, and I must have been too, because Will handed me a barf bag. I am ashamed to say I used it, but I looked over at Percy and he wasn't doing ANY better. I decided to try to sleep, and when I woke up, the pilot was saying, "Please fasten your seatbelts as we start our descent. Thank you for flying Xxxxx Airlines."

**That's the end of another chapter! See you later! Review…. Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this might be a little longer and more dramatic than the others, so just warning you.**

When we got off the plane, we took a taxi to the hill. We saw a few monsters from above, but when we got closer, there was full on battle. Percy and I drew our swords and jumped in to fight. Will took out his bow and arrows to shoot down the monsters that were getting weaker, but were not getting killed. Chiron trotted up after a while, and greeted us. He said we should go unpack so we could be lighter on our feet and fight better.

On our way to the cabin, I asked Percy if there was anything on his mind.

"Yeah, we have a new camper. Apparently she is like us, but different at the same time. She has our powers, but she doesn't look like us. What do you think? Percy said as we walked into our cabin.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could say anything, I noticed a girl in the cabin. Not Annabeth or Rachel, but a new girl.

"Hi, I'm Nerine. If you are wondering what my name means, it means "of the sea" or "wet one" in Greek ,so you can understand who my parentage is. What's your name?"

Percy was the first to respond.

"My name is Percy. This is Ariadne. You must be our sister," he said, putting reaching out to shake her hand.

She took it, and I reached out to shake her hand too. She had a surprisingly light touch, like she was made of water. Percy must have noticed this too, because he knit his eyebrows together in thought. Then he went out the back door.

"So, Nerine, how long have you been here?" I asked as I put my things away.

"I guess it's been a couple days. I got claimed on the first night, at the campfire. I was happy, because I have always loved the water, and I was swimming at a year old. I guess that's pretty much all I got from Dad, besides my powers and eyes. See? Sometimes they are sea green, depending on my mood. Other times they are as blue as the water at Fiji. If I have a certain mood, or I have recently used my powers, they are both. Sometimes one is blue and one is green, or they are green with specks of blue or vice versa, or one green with blue and one blue with green. It really depends on what I'm doing. What about you?" she said, kind of realizing she was droning on and on.

"Uh, well, my eyes are usually green all the time. I got claimed before I got to camp, mainly because I look like a girl Percy, and I used my powers on a dracaena. I can control water, hurricanes, and earthquakes, but that drains me. So what do you think of the whole no cell phones allowed rule?" I replied, putting on the armor Chiron left here for me.

She shrugged, and turned on a radio. I guess it was battery powered, so I just ignored it, but then my favorite song came on, and I couldn't help but sing with it.

As I sang, Percy walked in. He stayed silent so I didn't know he was there until the song ended and he clapped.

"Oh, Percy. I didn't see you there. Well, as you can tell now, I have a terrible singing voice," I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Dude, that was amazing. But we should probably get back. Nerine, are you coming?" Percy said.

Nerine shook her head, and showed us why. Her foot was bandaged up, and her hand was burned pretty badly.

"Hey, I can get Will to fix that if you want. You know, so you can fight," I offered.

She just shook her head and told us to go on. I hesitated, but left. Will was walking by, and I told her about Nerine.

"So, you have a sister, but she doesn't act like you and Percy, and she doesn't look like you either? That is a little bit suspicious," he said as he took my hand.

"I know it's suspicious, but what else can we do? It's not her fault her father is Poseidon, and I know she isn't a lot like Percy and me. That shouldn't matter to you. What matters is I have a sister and a brother now. Plus, I have you. Why ruin it arguing over my sister?" I asked.

Will just shook his head. "Ariadne, it's not that I don't trust her. I think she is a goddess in disguise. I have never heard of any children of Poseidon with eyes like that. It's just not right."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you, Will. I finally have a little sister, and you think she is a goddess trying to test us, or even trying to pull me away from you?"

As I said it, I realized the possibilities of it being true. I mean, for all we knew, she COULD have been Hera or Gaea testing my loyalty.

"Ariadne, I'm only saying it's a possibility! I'm happy for you, but you need to realize, people like that don't just come out of nowhere. There has to be a reason she didn't want to fight, and she DOES sound a lot like a water goddess," Will defended himself, which was typical of a boy. I was starting to wonder if joining the hunters was such a bad idea.

"Will, I love you, but you aren't being supportive. I thought you were different from the other guys I have met. I guess I must have been wrong. Why are you being bitchy?" I said, wishing we weren't fighting.

"If that's how you feel maybe we should break up. We're over. I'm sorry Ariadne," Will said.

I turned and ran back to the cabin, and ran into Percy on the way back. I was crying by this point, and Percy took me back to the cabin to see what was wrong. I told him everything.

"Will and I were talking about Nerine, and he said she was a goddess testing my loyalty. I said, 'no she isn't.' Then he said that it's not that he doesn't trust her, but that she could very well be a goddess in disguise. I told him I thought he was different. Then h-he said, 'if that's how you feel then w-we should break up. We're over.' That's when I ran off," I said, crying on his shoulder as I got the last word out.

He just hugged me, and told me it would be okay.

"No it won't, Percy. I loved him. I thought he would be there f-for me, support me, t-trust me, everything I thought he was dong up until now."

I was sobbing, and soon Chiron came in to see what was taking us so long. When he saw what was going on, Percy explained, and Chiron's expression softened.

"I'm sorry child, but I hope you can still fight. We need everybody we can get. Are you going to be able to fight?" Chiron asked.

I nodded, and got up to leave. Percy stopped me.

"Are you sure Ariadne? I mean, you will be seeing Will a lot." Said Percy, obviously worried for me.

"Yeah, Percy. I'll be fine. Let's go." I said, a little bit to quickly.

Percy gave me look like he didn't believe me but got up anyway. We left the cabin, and there was full on battle. I heard Will yell for the Apollo campers to shoot their bows and arrows, and I ignored it as much as I could. I drew my sword, and then started fighting. Suddenly, I heard a scream of pain from one of the archers, and I recognized it as Will. He had gotten hit.

**A/N: Like what I did there? Comment who you think hurt Will. Also if you think it is a mortal wound. Whichever gets the biggest response is what goes in the next chapter. But, I warn you, the story is almost over. (Excuse my language in the break up part.) There may be a sequel, but I haven't figured it out yet. I just know that it's going to start out on a school bus. That's all I am telling you. R&R! L8ts. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"Will, oh gods, not him, not now! Why couldn't it have been me?" I said, after we got Will into the Big House.

I admit, when I saw him like this, so lifeless and limp, I went and killed every monster on the battlefield. I was furious. But afterwards, I kind of broke down. I was the one who had been a bitch, not him.

"It should've been me, not him. He was everything to me. Now, he is wounded, and we can't do anything to help," I sad, crying and praying that this was all just a nightmare, and Will and I were still together, and we weren't in this situation.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Ariadne, we couldn't have prevented this. The fates meant for this to happen. We can't change it. All we can do now is pray to the gods that he won't die. Want to go back to the cabin?"

I shook my head. I wanted to be here with Will and never leave until he woke up, even if it took all eternity.

"Dad, if you can hear me, please give me a way to fix Will. I'm not ready to lose him. At least give me a sign that we can do SOMETHING to help him stay alive," I prayed.

Just then a salt water breeze swept through, and an Aphrodite camper walked in.

"Hey, Ariadne, Chiron said you have five minutes. I heard you praying to your dad. Maybe a kiss will wake up your boyfriend," said Ally, one of the nice but pushy girls from the Aphrodite cabin.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore, but I will try the kiss," I said, secretly wishing she would go away or give me another option.

I leaned down, and kissed him. His lips were cold. As I got up, my face went pale. I was shivering, and felt dizzy.

"Whoa, are you okay Ariadne? You don't look so good," said Percy.

I didn't respond, but tried to get up, and collapsed. Everything was spinning, and I was cold, but sweating.

Percy's eyes got wide, and ran out of the Big House yelling, "Chiron, get over here! Ariadne needs your help! Chiron, you have to hurry! Grover, we could use your help too."

Then everything went black.

Percy's POV:

It was bad enough Will was hurt, but now Ariadne was knocked out, and in a cold sweat. Chiron and Grover were doing everything they could, but they needed help if they were going to fix her.

I ran to the Apollo cabin, got the best healers, and sent them to the Big House with Chiron and Grover. Then I ran to the Athena cabin and as I was about to run in, I remembered to knock. Somebody said it was okay to come in, so I did. I grabbed Annabeth by the arm, and pulled her out of the cabin.

"Percy, what are you doing? If this is for some kind of prank I swear I'll-" Annabeth said, but I cut her off.

"It's not a prank. Just come with me to my cabin and then the Big House. It's really important," I said, already pulling her to my cabin.

She hesitated, but agreed. When we got back to the cabin, I told her to wait outside. Then I went inside.

"Nerine, I think you should come with me. It's Ariadne. Something happened to her that I think you should see," I said.

She looked at me, and her eyes were a very startling blue. I didn't ask what that meant, because there were more important things to deal with.

"Okay, but only because you think I should see this. Otherwise I would've stayed," she said.

We left and headed up to the Big House. I took Annabeth's hand, because I sensed the death of somebody we all loved. I know, this sounds like Nico, but trust me. If you'd have been there with me, you would've sensed it to.

"Annabeth, are you coming?" I asked her.

She nodded, and followed me in the door, clutching my hand like she did on our first quest, in the underworld.

I walked in, and saw Ariadne next to Will's bed. She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth on her knees crying, and saying, "Σ 'αγαπώ πάντα και για πάντα."

That meant _I love you always and forever _in Ancient Greek.

She really had loved him. I walked over to her, got on my knees and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine. It might be a little different without Will, but it'll be fine. You have Nerine, me, Annabeth, and whoever you need. Remember that okay? We are here for you," I said, realizing it sounded cheesy.

I got up, and Annabeth said, "Good job, Seaweed Brain. You make a great big brother."

Ariadne's POV:

When I passed out, I had the worst dream ever.

_I was in a dark room. The only light there was, blinked like it would go out any minute._

"_I warned you, girl. Join me or I will take Percy too," said a voice I recognized as Gaea's eerily sleepy voice._

_I almost gave in, but remembered what was possible if I DID join her. Not only would Percy be killed, but all of humanity. It wasn't worth the risk._

"_I will never join you. If I do, I'll only be a pawn," I replied, ready for her._

"_Have it your way, but I have the ability to take Percy. I can always spare your boyfriend, but only if you join me. The only thing you have to do is pledge allegiance to me, and your friends are spared. Do we have a deal, or do I have to take the two most important things in your life away?" Gaea asked me, knowing that was my weakness. _

"_I don't think you heard me right. I'm not joining you. If I have to, I will kick your sleeping butt myself, but I won't help you destroy mankind," I repeated, kind of worried that Will was slipping away from me._

"_Wake up, girl. This isn't your little fantasy world where everything goes right. Once I gain control, I can make anything happen," Gaea said, sounding like she was smirking._

_I heard all the spirits saying, "Get up! Leave this terrible place! Now is your only chance! Wake up!"_

I blinked, and looked over to my left. Will lay there, barely breathing.

"Will, wake up. You can't die on me. You are everything to me. I love you," I whispered in his ear.

He coughed, and said, "What happened? Where am I? I thought I was in battle."

I shushed him, and told him what happened.

"So, now you are in here," I finished.

He just shook his head, and said, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, when I broke up with you. I was just kind of suspicious of the new girl. She doesn't look like a Greek demigod. Anyway, I love you, Ariadne. Don't forget that. _I love you always and forever_," he said.

Then he stopped breathing.

"No! He's not dead! He can't be," I said, as Chiron checked his pulse.

"I'm afraid he is dead. I'm sorry, I know you loved him," Chiron stated as he turned to leave (he was in wheelchair form now).

I got on my knees and repeated his last words to me over and over again.

"Σ 'αγαπώ πάντα και για πάντα," I said.

That's when Percy, Annabeth, and Nerine walked in.

Percy told me it would be okay. Somehow, when he said that, I knew it would be true. But for now, he was dead.

**A/N: That's all for this story. There will be a sequel, but I can't say when. I need to name it, and start writing it. Thanks for all your reviews and for subscribing. See you in the unnamed sequel! :^) **


End file.
